


Tina and Chaz in the Morning

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Multi, Radio Hosts AU, giant dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since her previous co-host left, Tina Kwee has been forced to work with an annoying jerk. All she needs to do is get him fired with the help of the snarky board operator. That shouldn't be too hard, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tina and Chaz in the Morning

"And that concludes Tina and-"

" _Chaz_ and Tina in the Morning! I'm Chaz, she's- well, who really cares, am I right? See you tomorrow morning, listeners!"

Yes, tomorrow. Yet another morning for Tina to get through trying not to punch her co-host. The station was small (and slowly dying), but Chaz acted like it was a prime time TV show. After Lee, her previous co-host moved away, he was replaced by a man with, what her boss called, _"A personality fit for radio"_. She could handle the caffeine highs caused by copious amounts of Starbucks coffee, and the constant hair-combing, but the guy never. Shut. Up. About. Himself.

As soon as they were off air, Tina turned to her coworker, "The official name of the show is Tina and Chaz in the Morning," She growled, "You'll confuse the listeners if you keep turning it around!"

"Ah ah ah," He shook a finger at her, "I talked to the producer and he thought changing it around would be a great idea!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh, you wish," He grabbed his jacket off of the rack inside the studio and winked at her as he walked out. Everything he did made her blood boil.

She sat in the studio, thinking of anything and everything she could do to get rid of this guy when someone called her name. The board operator had his head poked in, looking just slightly annoyed as usual.

"Hey, Tina, I hate him too, but you kinda have to leave so the next DJ can go on air." He sipped from his coffee and then glared at the bland liquid. Tina couldn’t blame Chaz for getting Starbucks, the station coffee sucked.

"Right, Sorry Biffy. I'll get out of your hair."

He smirked, throwing Tina her coat and following her out of the room, "Every minute he's here, I feel like smashing the equipment just so the city doesn’t have to hear him anymore." He said, alarmingly calm.

She slipped on her coat, "I feel that."

Biffy looked around for eavesdroppers, and bent down closer to her, "Listen, I've seen you with three different co-hosts over the five years I've been here. You and I both know Lee was the best, but just because we can't get him back doesn’t mean we should have to deal with this loser," he took another sip of his coffee, "If you can get rid of him, I'll be _eternally grateful_ , so will the interns."

" I can't get him fired."

"Fired? I meant you should kill him!"

"Wait, what?!"

He couldn't keep a straight face anymore, "I was kidding! Jeez."

Tina huffed and shook her head, "The boss wouldn't listen to me, Biffy."

"Well she's sure not gonna listen to me!"

Tina considered it. If Chaz could talk the producer into something as big as changing the name of the show or buying him a new studio chair, surely she could too.

"Why would we get rid of our best host?"

"Ms. Victoria, please, he's incompetent! Have you seen him try to talk to callers on air? Or- or just talk about something other than himself?!"

"Our listeners love your chemistry, Tina," Ms. Victoria smiled, "And they love him."

Chemistry. That was a load of crock. But the latter was true. Somehow, they hadn't gotten one negative review regarding the new host. He knew how to put on a friendly face (voice?) for an audience, even when he was a self-centered jerk off air; however, reviews on Tina described her as "pushy" and "uncomfortably cheerful".

"There has to be someone more suited for the job! He's still in his test run, right?"

"I suppose," The red-headed woman answered, sounding unsure.

"I'll find someone better! You'll see!"

"Now wait a second. I'm not going to fire someone just because you don’t like them. I haven't seen him do any of the things you've accused him of."

Tina raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Seriously? You've never found his hair product on like, every doorknob? Or smelled his hairspray?"

Ms. Victoria shook her head.

"What about last week when he spilled coffee on the studio table and got everything sticky for three days!"

"Nope." No, of course not, because Ms. Victoria was never in the studio.

"Fine. Well, I'm going home."

"Have a good night, Tina."

 "Yeah, yeah."

 

 


End file.
